Firewall
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: With his life on the line, Syaoran travels with a female hacker who stole his prized work and sent it to an evil mastermind who wants to destroy the world. Can Syaoran get past Sakura's firewalls and into her heart before their world is wiped out?
1. Chapter 1

Guess who just watched the first five episodes of Reservoir Chronicles Tsubasa? ME! Hai, it was beyond kawaii and I can't wait until the next DVD comes out! If you haven't seen it you need to because it's hot, hot and more hot!

Firewall

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Lera

"Characters' Speech"

**Scene Change**

(Author's Comments)

With her tongue tensely hanging out of her mouth, Sakura let her fingers fly over her keyboard. Her eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration and her body was restless. Her shoulders were tense and knotted up and she was slowly biting her nails to the nub. The sound of the computer hummed loudly in her dark room. If she was trying to hide herself away from the world, she was doing a great job. The lights were dimmed slightly and her windows were covered with dark curtains. Her walls were covered with hi-tech instrument that blinked, purred and droned.

Her door was chained with three different locks. One regular lock that was in the middle of her doorknob and the other two were chains. Her apartment was small, but it suited her needs perfectly. Nobody would notice a hacker in a rundown city with stingy apartments and trashy streets. This environment suited her. She was a homebody, who liked to keep herself under the radar.

There were eight monitors hanging side by side on her wall. Each sported a different screen with information pouring out of them. Pages full of computer codes shined brightly creating a bright aurora in the room.

The woman with the swift fingers had her auburn hair tied back in a long ponytail that sported a red hair tie. She wore a baggy pair of black jeans, which contrasted her tight pink shirt. Her emerald eyes strained rapidly as she concentrated on the computer screen.

Shifting her weight, Sakura pushed herself from her main computer to another neighboring system. Pausing, she cracked her knuckles and prepared herself for another task. Sweat beaded at her forehead as her hands speedily typed. There were just so many firewalls. How was she supposed to get through all of them without being detected?

"Sakura," a voice came through her headphones, "did you complete your task?"

"Brilliance takes time," Sakura grumbled back.

"We don't have a lot of time, as you know. I didn't assign you this task so you could take all day."

"If you want to do this yourself then you can go right ahead," she commented back and then after a few moments of silence she said, "That's what I thought. Now bugger off."

Turning up her techno music, Sakura prepared herself for the invasion. The beats rocked her room around and she ignored her grumbling neighbors. She had a job to do.

After a few tense moments Sakura sputtered out some explicit language. "Damn, damn, and more damn."

Her headphones beeped once again, "What's taking so long?"

"These walls are intense. Whoever created these really knows what they're doing. Why do you need to get to this particular system, anyways? It must be very confidential if they took the time to place these walls up."

"Don't ask questions. Just do as you're told."

"Chill. Don't get your panties in a wad. I was only wondering."

"I don't pay you to wonder. I pay you to do as you're told."

"Yeah, yeah. I've got it. This guy is just really good."

**Scene Change**

"This guy is really good. He keeps getting past every wall I build. Shit," Syaoran grumbled as he shifted his weight and fingers, "I can't seem to stop the invasion."

"Can you at least pinpoint where the attack is coming from?" his friend and comrade, Eriol, asked as he too shifted his body to another system.

Hurriedly Syaoran cracked his neck while moving it side to side, "Almost got'em."

The room that the two males occupied was no bigger than a closet and was packed with equipment that hummed with electronic pleasure. Lights and fingers flashed with speed as alarms started to ring.

"Damn. He got through the last wall."

"That doesn't matter. Just get a hold of his position."

"Almost…almost…Got it! Sneaky bastard only lives ten minutes from here. What should we do?"

"Send him a little present and then pay a little visit, of course."

"On it," With a smirk growing on his mouth, Syaoran swiveled around and starting typing once again, "Let's see how you like this."

**Scene Change**

"Hoeee!" a scream escaped Sakura's mouth as her computer screen went completely black before it popped up with a dancing winged cat that screamed, "Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!"

"Did you finish the task?"

"Hai! But, not without getting my system destroyed in the process. They sent over an extremely powerful virus that is eating my computer alive!" Sakura screamed over the microphone. She was completely frizzled at this point. With her hands pulling at her hair, she was franticly trying to type.

"I don't care about your system. Are you sure you have everything?"

"Of course. I already sent you all the information you required. Are you going to tell me what this was all about?"

There was a pause before she heard, "You'll find out really soon. I promise."

For some reason that answer sent shivers down her spine, but before she could reply her line was disconnected.

"Well, I guess I need to start doing damage control. My poor computer is fried," she said as she caressed its monitor, "it's okay baby, I'll fix you right up and then get to the bottom of this. I have to know what Wizard would possibly want from that system."

She placed her hand at her temple and began rubbing it lightly. Irritation struck her with extreme force, "I'm so damn tired of always taking orders. The money doesn't even matter. It's not like I could use it without putting myself on radar to every cop in the state."

Moaning, Sakura started to dig her way through her destroyed computer. Ignoring the smoke rising from her system she still tried to pursue her goal of brining it back to life.

Her ears twitched slightly as she heard a noise coming from outside her door. Paranoia stuck in and left her in a panic. She injected her flash drive into the system and her hands flew over her computer as she tried to off load all of the data.

A knock had her jumping, but she never looked away from the screen. "Twenty-five percent done… twenty six. Come on. Come on."

The knock became increasingly louder as she turned her music down and opened her mouth slowly to say, "Who is it?"

"I'm going to need you to open the door," the voice seeped through the door.

"Why, may I ask?"

"I'm here because there's been a complaint against you."

Pausing she said, "A complaint?"

"About the loud music."

Mumbling to herself Sakura said, "I don't believe it, but what am I supposed to do? Open the door and probably get shot at or not open the door and still get shot at?"

After hearing a beep she pulled her flash drive from her computer and walked slowly towards the door, "I know my music was up loud, but no one has ever complained before."

"There's a first time for everything, I guess," replied the male on the other side.

She unchained her door and prayed silently. She opened it slightly and looked into the deepest pair of amber eyes she had ever seen. "You don't look like a cop."

"That's because I'm not," he said as he shoved past her.

"Hey, just what do you think you are doing?!" Sakura yelled as she followed him into her apartment.

Swinging back towards her, he grabbed her by her forearms, "So, you are the one who broke into my system. I wasn't expecting a woman, but that won't stop me from getting answers."

"Hey, you're hurting me. Just what are you talking about?" she replied as she winced at the pressure he applied to her arms.

"I'm talking about you and how you breached into my system earlier this morning," he said uttered as he loosened up his grip on her arms.

Shocked, all Sakura could do was let her jaw fall. She fumbled with her hands as she chewed on her lip tensely. "How did you find me?"

"So, it was you? Don't answer that. I'm just as good as you are. Maybe even better. When I crashed your system you were too busy watching the winged cat instead of paying attention to your own safety walls. Now why did you break into my system?"

Before she could answer she heard something crash through her window and screeching tires followed.

"What the-" Syaoran's eyes searched the room and then located what looked like a grenade.

"RUN!" he shouted as he shoved her towards the door. Grabbing roughly onto her arm he sped down the hallway and jumped down flights of stairs. Before they could reach the apartment building's exit the bomb went off and sent them flying through the glass door. Syaoran desperately tried to shield the young woman by wrapping his arms around her body and flinging himself into the ground.

Pulling Sakura up violently, Syaoran yelled, "Come on. We have to keep moving."

Squealing in pain, Sakura could barely keep running behind him as he jerked her arm. Once they reached his vehicle Syaoran practically threw her into the passenger side. Arranging the gears, Syaoran sped out of the alley and down the street.

Sakura was clearly in shock. Her hands were shaking and her breath was hollow. She had only a few nicks on her face from the flying glass and her hair was completely tangle with debris and blood.

Syaoran had taken most of the beating and blood soaked through his shirt from a wound on his stomach. He had a pretty shallow cut on the side of his face, but it wasn't deep enough to require stitches. The only thing that was causing him discomfort was the cuts on his palms. It was hard to drive with shards of glass in your hands.

"What the hell was that?" he asked when his breath caught up with him.

"I can't move my body. Am I going to die?" she said as she blinked rapidly.

"Snap out of it. Just what happened back there?"

When she didn't answer for a while Syaoran slid his vision towards her and saw a tear escape and run down her cheek. Softening his voice he asked, "Everything is going to be okay. You aren't hurt, are you?"

"Hurt?! My computers are completely blown to pieces! BOOM! All gone. I think I am going to cry for hours."

A sweat drop fell down the side of Syaoran's face, "You're crying over your computer?"

"Awhhhhhhaaaa!" was all that escaped her mouth, "My computers."

Shaking his head confused, Syaoran just kept driving forward as the female hacker continued to whine over her equipment.

Scene Change

"Wahhhhaa!"

"Shut up!"

"This is all your fault!!!! Wahhhahahahahaa!"

"I almost wish I had left you back there."

Sniffling, Sakura said, "Keep wishing because you are stuck with me until you replace my equipment."

"Excuse me? The only reason I am in this situation is because you hacked into my system."

"You mean you aren't going to replace my stuff?"

"Of course not!"

"Wahahahahahaaa!"

Banging his head up against the steering wheel, Syaoran was about to start yelling at the girl again when he saw a black van in his rearview mirror.

"Oh, shit."

Question and Answer Section

Q: Oh, shit is right. You're starting a new fanfic without finishing your other ones.

A: Yeah, yeah. I couldn't let this idea escape me. It's hot.

Q: Seems a little bit like that movie Live Free or Die Hard

A: Just saw that the other day, of course, but my story is only loosely based on the movie.

Q: So should we expect some action and romance?

A: Of course. Don't doubt the master. I'll have you at the edge of your computer screen.

Q: And what if I throw a tomato at you and your story?

A: Hey, I've never let you down before and I won't start now. This fic is a hit in the making So review and check out my other fanfics.

Q: So, Sakura is a hacker?

A: And a hot one at that . So, is our neighborhood hottie Syaoran.

Q: Wait, is this like Mr. And Mrs. Smith?

A: Not really, but the action and environment might coincide. Hey, why do you always doubt my originality?

Q: Environment meaning what? Ignores other comment

A: You know how they both worked for these companies with hi tech gear?

Q: Yeah

A: Just like that except cooler because that is what I am.

Q: Sure and I'm the Queen of the Universe

A: You can't be.

Q: Why?

A: Because I am. Hohohohohohooohho. REVIEW or the Queen shall make you perish. Just joking

Q: I don't think she's joking, so don't mess with her.


	2. Hunger Strike

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews… lol then again you most likely reviewed because I emailed you a thousand times. Hope you like the next chapter of Firewall. It's sure to be hot.

Firewall

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Lera

"Characters' Conversations"

(Author's Comments)

Scene Change

Previously on Firewall

Local hacker, Sakura, got a big surprise when the guy she was hacking (Syaoran) stood on her doorstep, but before she could react her apartment blew up. Just who is after the hacker and what does this mysterious Syaoran Li have to do with it? (I might answer these questions, lol.)

Now on Firewall

"But, I'm hungry now," Sakura whined, her emerald eyes starting to fill up with sincere tears of pain. She clutched her stomach as it grumbled unhappily under her hand.

"If we stop now you might end up eating your own intestines," Syaoran snapped back as he clenched the steering wheel tightly. He was starting to get annoyed with the female hacker. Yes, she had just been through an ordeal, but that didn't give her the right to complain every five seconds.

Sakura's face turned green at the thought, but it didn't stop her stomach from blaring obscenities at her. "I haven't eaten all day and if we don't stop I'm going to…"

"Going to what?" Syaoran warned as his eyes narrowed into two dark slips.

"I'm going to scream bloody murder!" she yelled loudly as she opened her mouth up wide as if you let out a blood-curdling shriek.

"If you scream, I'm going to pull this car over and…"

Now it was Sakura's turn to narrow her eyes, "And do what exactly? Spank me?"

Smirking in male amusement he replied, "Oh, I wouldn't stop at spanking."

"You're sick," Sakura mumbled as a blush grew over her cheeks. Sitting back she tried not to think about the mahogany haired male placing his big hands on her bottom. Her hands were crossed over her stomach as if she was trying to deny access to her body.

"So, where are we going anyways?" the hacker asked as she leaned forward to look out the window. All she could see was acres of farmland with cows dotted in the fields of wheat, corn, and barley. She itched to open up the window and take in the sweet smell of the country air and to hear the lulling sound of the sheep. The scenery started to ease away the initial panic from the attack. Her heart rate and breathing had lowered considerable and she was starting to feel comfortable in Syaoran's presence.

"If I told you I would have to kill you," the man answered jokingly. He seemed to take the whole situation pleasantly as if he jumped out of bombed buildings on a regular basis. He didn't even seem effected by the wound on his side even though it looked pretty gruesome to Sakura.

"Don't you think we should pull over and look at that nasty lesion you have sporting on your stomach?" the woman inquired as she turned all of her attention onto Syaoran's bloodied shirt.

"As I said before, we can't stop. It's too risky."  
"And just how do you know how risky it is? Have you ever been attacked by a grenade?" Sakura demanded impatiently as she balled her hands into two fists. Her face was red with an unknown anger that sprouted out of nowhere.

She suddenly felt fear coursing through her veins. She finally realized that she didn't have a home to go back to. Sure the place had been a dump, but it was the only thing she had. It had been there, as a place of refuge, when people had not. Now she was with some stranger who didn't give a shit about her and she was pissed off.

"Look, save your anger for the people that did this to you, not me," he commented as he concentrated harder on the road in front of them. Why was it whenever he saved someone they got pissed at him? It wasn't like he blew up her place. She should be kissing his feet right now because if he hadn't been there she would have been barbeque.

"By the way, do you have any idea who could have done this to you?" he asked never taking his eyes away from the road.

"I'm a hacker. Millions of people want a piece of me, including you," she said suspiciously.

"I want a piece of you all right, but not a dead one," he shot back before smirking, "I want you to be fully awake and aware when I take that piece too."

Scoffing out loud, the female remarked, "Are you always thinking about getting into someone's pants?"

"Only when they belong to an emerald eyed hacker."

Blushing, Sakura turned away once again. She didn't understand why his flirting was getting to her. She usually could rebuff men so easily. On those rare occasions when she went out, she dodged men left and right. She didn't want any unwanted attention on her. Plus she carried a grudge against the opposite sex. No matter how hard she tried to prove herself men always scoffed at her computer skills. This digital world was theirs and she didn't have a place in it. Well, she showed them. They would wake up to their computers' demise by a pink, fluffy bunny virus that stomped the life out of their hard drives and microchips.

"Fine, so you aren't the one who wants to kill me, but what are you going to do to help me?" she inquired looking to him for all the answers.

"Whoa. I'm not the one who is going to help you. I'm just going to drop you off at the safe house and…"

"I am not going to a safe house! That involves police. I'm not a huge fan of the police or did you forget that I'm a hacker?" she exclaimed as she shook her head wildly from side to side.

"Did you forget that I'm also a hacker?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"A hacker with police connections? You're a traitor. You don't deserve to be called a hacker!" she exclaimed as she hit his arm outrageously.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop hitting me! I'm not a traitor," he replied back trying to shove her flinging hands away from him and juggle with the steering wheel. Swerving, Syaoran pulled the car over with a halt, grabbed Sakura's hands and raised them over her head.

"Now, stop hitting me. It makes me no less of a hacker to work with the police. They needed someone with superb skills and expertise and I have both," he said as a smirk sprouted on his face.

Breathing out in a huff, Sakura's face was hot with irritation, "You better let go of me."

"Or else what? You're a little tied up at the moment," he said as he leaned closer to her face. His nose was so close to hers that they almost brushed.

The heat of her anger suddenly turned into heat of another kind. Her reaction fueled him and he leaned in and pressed her mouth hard against hers. Instantly the windows fogged up as their tongues wrested with each other's passionately. Syaoran's grip loosened on Sakura's hands as he wrapped his fingers in auburn locks and pushed their bodies together. The heat between them erased all the discomfort they felt because of the close quarters of the car, the seatbelts and the perturbing gearshifts.

After a few minutes they both had to pull away for survival purposes. Gasping for air, they both were at a loss for words. Their faces were pink with embarrassment, heat, and lack of oxygen. They had lost control and neither of them wanted to talk about it.

Sitting back into the seat, Syaoran brushed his hair by running his fingers through it. He was trying to pull his thoughts together, but his whole body was still excited. What just happened? When he couldn't come up with an answer he turned the car back on and put it in drive.

Pulling away from the side of the road, Syaoran's back was stiff as a board and his eyes never left the road. His whole body was tense with confusion and heat. The silence in the car was so thick that you could have cut a knife through it.

"Um, so when are we going to stop for lunch?"

Question and Answer Section

Q: You are making Sakura out to be some… whiny brat. Why?

A: It seemed like a good character trait to be placed on the hacker because she's totally out of her element. She lives in the dark with all of electronics by herself. She isn't use to being out of control and in the hands of another.

Q: So, who is wizard? Is it one of the CCS characters?

A: I want to be all mysterious, but really I haven't decided. But, don't put it past me. I would make one of the CCS characters evil.

Q: Where do you come up with the original plots?

A: Well, this one wasn't exactly original, but I really don't know. My ideas usually come out of nowhere and I just go with the flow. When the juices are flowing I can write three chapters in one night.

Q: How are you feeling at this moment?

A: Relieved. I've been stretching this chapter out unnecessarily. I've been trying to finish it for a week or so, but I kept getting distracted. Right now I feel as if I should make the chapter longer or add something more… but, I'm out of ideas for the moment.

Q: Well, we think it was pretty great… especially the hot moment between Sakura and Syaoran.

A: There's more where that came from.


	3. False Senses

My inspiration: Low by Flo-Rida and Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna. Hit that.

Firewall

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Chibi Neko-chan

"Characters' Conversations"

(Author's Comments)

Scene Change

Previously on Firewall:

Things got a little too hot between the two hackers as their enemies slowly crept closer. How is their progressing relationship going to effect the task at hand?

Now on Firewall:

The mood was awkward to say the least. The air was so thick in the car that you could practically cut it with a knife. The two hackers bodies were tight with tension and stiff as boards. Syaoran hands were held tightly around the wheel and Sakura's were clinched in her lap.

With her head resting on her hand, Sakura sighed deeply. Her emerald eyes were fixated on the passing fields. Everything was starting to blur together. The greens and yellows were becoming blobs of color.

The order and the precise lines of the fields gave Sakura a false sense of tranquility. She wanted that order to be in her life. She needed that order… just what was she going to do without it? Closing her eyes she tried to picture her apartment with its order and structure, but she only saw Syaoran's face.

Flushing outrageously, she tried to shake the image from her mind. Just what had come over her? One moment she's starving for food and the then she's starving for… Blushing Sakura glanced over at the male quickly and got his gaze. Looking away, Sakura stared out the window once again. She just couldn't face the male hacker.

Just what had come over him? He went from wanting to attack her… to wanting to _attack_ her. Redding, Syaoran glanced at the female and caught her gaze. Looking away quickly, he focused on the road. Glancing at his mirror he saw the black van still tailing them slowly.

It was one of those black vans that were so obvious. Did they think he was an idiot? It had two doors that slid open quickly to capture people without others knowing. Its paint job was wearing and spots were completely chipped off. The windows were tinted past the legal amount and, of course, it was unmarked.

A smirk slowly grew on his face as Syaoran made his decision. Pressing his foot violently on the gas pedal the car reared up and shot forward quickly.

"AHH! What are you doing, psycho? You're going to kill us!" Sakura screamed as she threw her hands against the front compartment to keep herself steady.

The car roared under their feet as the tires screamed piercingly. The power under his hands caused Syaoran to smile harder. He was in charge and this was his weapon. He flew down the road so fast that the van didn't even have a chance to react.

The fields blew viciously as the car propelled past them. Wheat flew up into the air and covered the road like it was harsh winter storm.

"I don't want to die this WAY!" Sakura continued to scream, but Syaoran was deaf to her pleads. The power of the speed flowed through his veins as he flew over a hill. The car soared through the air and landed harshly. Sakura closed her eyes as the car spun in a circle and smoke erupted from the tires.

She slowly opened one eye to make she was still alive. Once she established that she was still breathing and all of her body parts were accounted for she screamed, "YOU ARE CRAZY! COMPLETELY CRAZY!"

Raising one eyebrow in interest, Syaoran cracked his knuckles and smirked, "And that's why you're still alive."

"Just what is your problem?" Sakura breathed out.

"Thanks to me we don't have one. Didn't you see that van tailing us?" Syaoran said in exasperation. When she didn't answer he said, "You are completely clueless to everything. If I wasn't around you would be scrap meat. For a genius you sure are stupid. Did you think just because you weren't blown up that they would leave you alone? That you would have just gone with your life like nothing happened?"

Tears appeared in Sakura's emerald eyes and created a sad shine. The pain from his words struck her blindly and swiftly. Her heart started to hurt so badly that she just had to react. Opening the door quickly, she then slammed it loudly. She just had to get out of there. Her body was out of her control now. She just kept running towards nothing.

" I just can't do this anymore. I want to be home… I want my computers. I want my life back!" Sakura screamed as her feet pounded faster on the ground, "What did I do to deserve this? I'm just a normal hacker… far down on the food chain. Why me? Why now?!"

Sweat started to mix with the tears from her eyes and she shouted out in despair as Syaoran finally caught up to her and tackled her to the ground.

Breathing harshly, tears flowed uncontrollably from her green orbs. Dirt was smeared upon her face and hair. Syaoran's heart was pounding against her own. Their bodies were interlocked and their breath mixed erotically. Raising his hand, Syaoran slightly touched her cheek. Wiping the tears away, he leaned in. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you like that." (Again with the attacking Syaoran, eh??? – Moshi-san)

Opening her eyes wide he leaned in even closer and pressed his lips against hers. "You just drive me crazy."

Before she could answer he deepened the kiss and his tongue lightly touched hers. The heat erupted between them as the pressed harder against each other. After a few seconds he pulled away from her. Standing up, he wiped the dirt from his clothes and then offered his hand to Sakura.

Without thinking Sakura grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her up. Dusting herself off slightly she smiled, tears forgotten, "So, when are we going to eat?"

**SceneChange**

"Shit. Shit. Shit. What are we going to tell him?" the goon said frustrated. He ran his hand through his dark brown locks as sweat started to pour down his face. His godly structured face was harsh, his skin bronzed, and his eyes rich as mahogany.

"We aren't going to tell him," his partner answered simply. He was the completely opposite of the male sitting next to him. He was the light to his dark. His hair was so light it was almost silver, his features were soft and his eyes were like molten copper. "We'll keep on looking for them until we get the a call and when that happens we'll just deal with it. He needs us."

"Your right, of course. I'm just pissed that that little bastard got away again. Just who do you think he is?"

"I can't be sure, but he's going to be a problem we didn't for see. This is going to be tougher than we thought."

The dark goon nodded in agreement before starting the van up again. They started traveling down the road in silence, both trying to think of a solution to their problem. Just like Sakura, the scenery gave a false sense of calmness during their crisis.

**SceneChange**

Q & A!

Q: Why do I feel like this chapter didn't go anywhere?

A: Because it didn't, lol. I want this to progress slowly. Hai, hai. I know it's slow because I update every six months or so, but that's not what I mean. I don't want to push the relationship too hard or too fast.

Q: But, I want more! Who is the wizard? Who are the goons?

A: I'm sure you can guess who the goons are, but just not what their part is in all of this.

Q: So, when is Sakura going to eat?

A: I love how the chapters always end with that statement. I feel like it gives the story consistency.

Q: Just how hot is this going to get?

A: Hot enough, but like I said I want the relationship to build past the heat and into appreciation. I want them to completely understand each other and balance their personalities out.

Q: Do you think that Sakura is too OOC?

A: I really hate that acronym. Every character is going to act differently than their shows because they are in put into completely different situations. Essentially they are completely different people. You don't know just how the character is going to act as a hacker who was trying to be assassinated. These are my characters not Clamp's anymore.

Q: So, no??

A: Sakura is how Sakura's supposed to be in this situation.

Q: Does Syaoran work for the government or is he a freelancer?

A: So you picked up on that?

Q: Of course, I'm a genius

A: I'm not denying nor confirming that assessment.

Q: Loser.

A: Hehe. OH… as an advertisement. Live Free or Die Hard comes out on Tuesday. Rent or watch. It's seriously awesome.


	4. Computer Meltdown

**Inspiration:** Shawty Get Loose by Lil Mama ft. Chris Brown. Note to all: I love Chris Brown!

Firewall

By MoshiMoshiQueen

"Characters' Conversations"

(Author's Comments)

Previously on Firewall:

Things got a little sticky when two goons tried to strike down our two favorite hackers, but luckily for them (and us, of course) Syaoran has just the right skills to avoid potentially dangerous situations. How are the two hackers going to stay out of trouble and is Sakura going to ever get the food she desperately pleads for? Read and find out.

Now on Firewall:

The scenery was changing from just vast farmlands to a more populated area. There were actual neighborhoods and businesses starting to fill Sakura's vision. It was starting to reach high noon and the sun was still beating down on the environment. The wind was starting to pick up and the clouds were moving as fast as Syaoran. She was going to miss the peaceful scenery of the fields, but neighborhoods meant that there had to be restaurants nearby and her stomach was starting to protest again.

Leaning against her arm, Sakura signed loudly, "I know I've asked this question a million times and you've continued to ignore my pleads, but when are we going to eat? We lost the tail."

Raising an eyebrow, Syaoran replied, "For now."

"You are completely paranoid," Sakura said in an exasperated voice.

"You should be too. If you recall we were almost blown up and then gunned down," he commented as he turned his attention back to the road in front of them.

"I'm not likely to forget those two events, but still…"

"You're lucky that you have an attractive face because your ass would be out of this car in ten seconds flat. I can't stand your constant whining," Syaoran retorted back in frustration.

"You are a complete ass. You're saying that if I was ugly you would leave me out there to die?"

"You aren't ugly, so you don't have to worry about it, sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart!" Sakura screamed as her body tensed and her face flushed, Jeez you are an ass."

"Well, this ass just got you the food you've been whining about for two hours."

Sakura's head snapped to attention as she looked out the window in desperation. In front of her were the wonderful golden arches. She felt drool flow over her tongue and heard her stomach scream out in glee. She didn't wait for Syaoran to park the car. She slammed the door open and jumped to the curb. She ran to the door of the fast food restaurant and knocked the glass doors open. Adults and children snapped their heads up in shock as Sakura stomped past everyone.

"I want one of everything on the menu!" she said as drool fell from her lips.

By the time Syaoran finished parking the car and entered the restaurant, Sakura was all ready chopping down on her third hamburger. There was ketchup and mustard stained upon the sides of her lips.

A sweat drop appeared upon Syaoran forehead as he walked towards the hacker, "I hope you saved me some."

Sakura wrapped her hands around her food in protest, "Back off. This is your entire fault anyways. I'm not sharing anything."

Syaoran ignored her and stole a French fry.

"HEY!" Sakura screamed as a pout formed upon her stained lips.

Rolling his eyes, Syaoran took a napkin and wiped her mouth in an almost sensual manner.

Sakura blinked as her cheeks heated, "Thanks."

Syaoran simply smirked as he stole some more fries, "No problem sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart. Why don't you go clean yourself up? You are scaring the children," Sakura snapped.

Looking up, Syaoran saw that Sakura was right. Two tables away was a young boy who was ogling his bleeding wound. "I guess you are right."

Sakura watched the male hacker. She was shocked to find out that she was actually kind of attracted to him even if he was an ass. She blushed when she caught herself staring at his butt as he entered the bathroom. There was no way she was going to let him know of her sudden attraction to him. She could account for the last two random make outs between them- she was stressed, scared, frightened, angry, pissed and… and just everything.

While she was slurring down the rest of her chocolate milkshake something on the television that the golden arches crew had on caught her attention.

"If anyone has seen this woman please call the police immediately. She may be armed and dangerous."

She wiped the meal from her face with the back of her hand and just happened to catch the picture of the wanted woman. Her jaw dropped. Not only did she know where that woman was… she was that woman!

"Oh, shit," she cursed just as Syaoran emerged from the bathroom. He had managed to pull the remaining tiny shards of glass from his hands. He re-bandaged his stomach and cleaned up the gash on his face. It made him look more mysterious, risky and eye-catching. He had also tried to wipe some of the blood strains out of his shirt and jeans. Overall he managed to look less like a criminal and more like a dark and dangerous hunk.

"We have a problem," Sakura managed to bite out.

"What? A stomach ache?" Syaoran replied sarcastically.

"No more like bounty hunters and cops."

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked as Sakura pointed at the television screen, "Oh, shit."

"Oh, shit is right. They've obviously taken other measures to apprehend me. But, what I don't know is why… it's not like I am a high dollar hacker."

"We don't have time to muse over your track record."

"What-" Sakura stopped mid sentence as she saw a couple staring at the television screen and then back at them, "Great, just great."

Sakura gave them a quick grin and grabbed the rest of her food. Syaoran gave her an exasperated look, "What I might get hungry later and God only knows when you will let us stop again."

"Let's just go or we will have something more important to worry about."

"There is nothing more important than my stomach."

Grabbing her arm, Syaoran shoved her out of the restaurant. "Jeez, it's not like the cops are here-"

After seeing bright blue and white lights shine down the street, she swallowed and said, "Well, I take that back."

"You have brought me nothing but trouble," Syaoran bit out as they jumped into his car.

"Hey, this isn't a grand adventure for me either. Don't you remember my computers?"

"How could I forget? You haven't stopped whining about them sense I met you."

"Well, sorry! It's a good thing I backed up all of my work onto my emergency drive-"

"What did you just say?" Syaoran asked as he back up of the parking space so fast that Sakura's head jerked forward. The tires screeched and the rubber started to burn and smoke.

"Not this again! I thought we done with the high speed chases?"

"Thanks to you we aren't. You are lucky I have a few car skills up my sleeve."

"A few? You are regular action hero."

Looking back he saw the cops entering the golden arches restaurant parking lot and he knew they would be on their heels any minute. "Now, what were you saying before? You backed up all of your work?"

"Yeah, I had to. You were killing my entire system. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. We need to go through those files and figure out what the hell is going on."

Syaoran put the car into high gear. They had to put as many miles as possible between them, the cops and whoever else happened to be looking for the young hackers. Flipping out his phone he said, "Eriol. I need you now. Meet me at the warehouse."

"Noted," Eriol commented back as the transmission was cancelled.

"And just who was that?"

"He's the guy whose gonna help get us out of this mess."

"Let's hope so because I only have enough burgers to last me for two to three hours."

Syaoran felt another sweat drop flow down his forehead.

"That should help us locate her faster," the light haired goon commented to his darker counterpart as he watched Sakura's face appear upon the television screen.

"Let's hope this helps us instead of hurts us. Let's also hope that the boss doesn't get word that we put Kinomoto's picture out there."

"If the boss does get wind of it then we will deal with it. It shouldn't matter how we capture her as long as she disappears."

"True, let's just hope that the bounty hunters you've hired get her before anyone else."

"I've put all of my trust into these hunters. They've never let us down before."

"Hopefully they don't start now."

"Cheer up a little. The chips should start falling soon enough. This is just a tiny glitch."

That couldn't calm down the light haired goon's nerves. He couldn't believe they were in this mess. Hopefully everything would stay on track, so he and his partner could escape from this unease world and go to the tropics. Hopefully they would never have to look at a computer screen again…computers are what put them in this position in the first place. Who knew that computers would not only update the world, but also destroy it?

Q and A 

Q: What are the golden arches?

A: McDonald's, of course. I like to use the nickname.

Q: Why is it, again, I feel like you've gone nowhere?

A: Because, again, I haven't. I know I'm taking me a long time and the plot seems to be going slow, but there are certain parts when I know the chapter should end.

Q: What's with all of the inspirations?

A: I love to listen to music when I write my chapters. The songs set the tone of the chapter. Whenever I write for Firewall I need songs that have fast beats… helps me to envision me driving in my own car.

Q: YAY, Sakura finally got her food. She should be satisfied for now.

A: Not likely, as Syaoran would say. Let's just say that Sakura has a very vocal stomach to listen to.

Q: So, Sakura is attracted to Syaoran?

A: Of course, we all ready knew that, but what we don't know is where the relationship is heading or if it is heading anywhere. I leave that up in the air.

Q: I just hope they get together. Are you planning on updating other fanfics soon?

A: I hope to, but you just never know with me.

Q: That's true. You suck.

A: Har har. Anyways, I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't that long. I just wanted to leave it hanging here.

Q: So, just who are these bounty hunters the goons were talking about?

A: You'll find out later, but take your guesses . They are people you all ready know.

Please Review! Comments are much obliged.


	5. Fire Sale

**Note:** Wow, is this amazing or what?! I'm updating another chapter. That will be three in one week. I haven't done that in… well ever! Enjoy.

**Inspiration:** American swimmer Michael Phelps who set the record for eight gold metals during an Olympics. Yay! Also the Step Up 2 The Streets Soundtrack.

**Warning:** Firewall gets a little bit hotter!

**Firewall**

By MoshiMoshiQueen

"Characters' Conversations"

(Author's Comments)

**Last Time on Firewall:** Sakura finally got her food, but she had to pay a price. She is now one of the most wanted criminals on the planet! With the two goons on their heels our favorite hackers head out to Syaoran's warehouse, but two very skilled bounty hunters are on their trail!

**This Time on Firewall:**

"This is going to be easy money," a dark haired woman said as she crumbled up a piece of paper that had Sakura's smiling face upon it.

She was walking around in only her undergarments, but the light haired woman didn't seem to mind because she was scarcely dressed as well.

They were preparing to go on a hunt and the dark haired woman was excited. It had been a while since they had to catch someone worth more than a million dollars. It really got her blood pumping.

They were in small changing room that was built into their headquarters. It was painted a royal blue and had cabinets full of equipment and clothes. It was stocked with everything a bounty hunter would need-guns, knives, swords, arrows, stunners and other various weapons. There was also hi-tech gear like cell phones, computers, and GPS systems.

There was a chaise in the corner and white rug on the wooden floors. As for decoration there were two mirrors and some fake paintings covering up the hidden compartments in the walls. Inside were vaults that held different types of currency, passports and traveling documents.

The darker haired female started to dress slowly. She shimmed on a tight, black skirt and then pulled an equally tight, black tee. She pulled on her black boots and zipped them up quickly. She tied her black locks back with a gold ribbon and then prepared her weapons. She strapped on her knives under her boots, next to her calves. She pulled on her gun belt, loaded her guns and strapped them against her hips.

The light haired woman started to follow suit, but picked up the crumpled paper and stared at the smiling face, "Why is this girl worth so much money all of the sudden?"

"Does it matter?" the other female commented as she painted her lips with a rouge lipstick.

"Only money matters to you," the light haired woman countered, "I don't want us to be strung along. Are you sure this tip is legit?"

"Yes, we've worked for them before. Why are you so worried all of the sudden? I thought you were as psyched as I was?"

"I was until I saw our skip. She looks like a child. She doesn't look like she could harm a fly."

"Don't let looks deceive you," she gritted out as she applied her black eyeliner.

The light haired girl sighed, but didn't respond. She slipped on a short, black dress that had a split up the side. She put on the same boots as her comrade and placed her knives inside them. She didn't tie her light black locks back and didn't put on any makeup. She strapped on a pair of black gloves that went all the way to her elbows. Underneath the gloves were two more knives. On her hip was a gun belt with two 45's and a stun gun hooked on it.

She just felt, in her heart, that something was wrong with this assignment. She folded up the piece of paper and slipped it under her bra. She would probably need to remind herself just what this girl had done.

"One million dollars here we come!" her companion shouted gleefully as she left their headquarters and walked towards their sporty, Mustang.

"Yeah, here we come… I just hope you are prepared Kinomoto Sakura," the other female responded as she followed her partner.

* * *

"I do not think I'm prepared to do this!" Sakura whined as Syaoran opened up her side of the car.

"You are fearless when it comes to hacking into unknown systems, but you are nervous about meeting my partner?" he said with his eyebrows raised.

They had finally made it to their destination thanks to Syaoran's amazing ability with a car. He had practically flown the vehicle to his safe haven. It was exciting to be in an occasional car chase, but it was getting ridiculous. He wanted to just sit down and relax for a few moments so he could figure out what the hell was going on.

"Exactly, the key word is your. I have never even met this person! Why should I trust him with my life?"

"Because you don't have a choice?" Syaoran commented as he grabbed her arm, "Look we are in this situation together whether we like it or not and Eriol is apart of my team so that means he is going to work with us. Now get your ass up and let's go."

He had parked the car in his headquarters' garage. Inside were several other vehicles that were built for speed and could with stand a bullet.

The outside of the building looked pretty run down, but it gave the illusion that there was nothing of value in it and that is exactly what Syaoran and Eriol had wanted. Plus, it meant that it the building was low maintenance.

Syaoran and Eriol had other people that worked for them, but he didn't want to overload Sakura with that information yet. Right now she was still in shock over the traumatic events that had happened over the last few days. In a single week she had her home blow up and her life almost destroyed more than once. He knew it would take her a little while to settle down, but he was getting tired of waiting.

His nerves were shot and the stress was starting to get to him. He tried to keep his anger in check, but he couldn't help but yank her out of the car.

"Now now now, Syaoran. Is that any way to treat a lady?" a smooth voice called out.

"Finally," Syaoran spit out as he let go of Sakura's arm, "Take care of her. I will be in the shower room."

Sakura watched the hacker stomp off and she couldn't help but get pissed off. Just what was up his ass? It wasn't like these things happened to her on a normal basis! She wasn't use to being chased all over the country! She wasn't use to people wanting her kill her.

She sneered at Syaoran's retreating form, "Good because you have smelled like crap for the last ten hours!"

She watched as Syaoran stopped and his body tensed. She held her breath for a second, but exhaled when he just stalked off.

She turned her vision towards the other male and frowned, "So, you're his partner? I hope you're a little more charming than him. He's been a stick in the mud the entire time."

As the male walked out of the shadows and into the light, Sakura finally got a good look at him. He was a little shorter than Syaoran and had dark, black locks. His eyes were a rich sapphire and his skin was a milky white. He had a devilish appearance to him that didn't make Sakura feel any safer. He was dressed in a pair of dark slacks and a white shirt.

"No worries there, Syaoran and I are complete opposites. I'm Eriol, but the way," he said as he held out his hand.

Sakura grasped it and shook it slowly, "Sakura."

"Yes, I know," he said with a grin, "The woman who has been keeping Syaoran on his toes."

"So, what exactly is this place?"

"This?" he said spreading his hands out, "Is our hacker headquarters, but right now we are just in the garage."

It looked pretty fancy to be just a garage. The cars were displayed beautifully on lifts and we cleaned to perfection. All of the walls were white panels and the ceiling was made out of square lights.

There were three garage doors and a regular door at the front of the room. Besides the main door was an electronic panel. Eriol walked slowly to it and Sakura followed. He entered in a complicated code and then the machine scanned his eye. He then pressed his hand against the pad and the door instantly opened.

"This is the main part of our building."

Sakura was flabbergasted. The hallway led to a huge room that was filled with computers, monitors and desks. There were several men and women typing away. It was like music to her ears. She had missed her computers desperately.

"What the hell!" she managed to say.

Eriol chucked next to her, "I see my companion failed to explain to you the extent of our company."

She narrowed her eyes, "He has failed to explain anything to me! He just busted through my door, practically kidnaps me, doesn't feed me for hours and then just drops me off here with no explanation what so ever. He's a bastard, if you don't mind me saying so."

Eriol smiled, "He's not a people person."

"You got that right!" she huffed out, "I should clobber him right now."

"Go right a head. He's three doors down," Eriol responded, "You'll be catching him at a weak moment. This is a great opportunity for you to get your revenge."

Eriol chuckled silently. Syaoran would be in for a surprise. As far as he could tell the two hackers were hot for each other even if Syaoran was just trying to avoid it.

She nodded angrily and headed down the hallway. She had forgotten that Syaoran had said he was going to take a shower, but quickly remembered when she busted through the doors and saw a very naked Syaoran.

He hadn't heard her come in because the showerheads were on full blast. He was resting his head against the shower wall and was letting the heated water beat his back. There were several dark bruises upon his body that he most likely received from the earlier bombing event. She watched him run his hand through his hair and she could barely breath. All of the anger was drained out of her and was replaced with arousal.

He was extremely built and his muscles were defined and tanned. He was long legged with an eight pack to boot. His body made her drool.

She tried to focus on something other than the naked hacker. The bathroom was quite large. There were several shower stalls with glass doors. The tiling was a checkerboard of dark blue and white. There were three mirrors above three stylish, white sinks. There were two electronic heats next to the sinks and automatic soap dispensers. Across from the showers were three bathroom stalls. Inside were most likely toilets. Several chandeliers hanging from the ceiling lighted up the room.

She bit her lip with indecision. Did she really dare to… No, she couldn't! Or could she. It took a few moments, but before she knew it she had taken off her clothing. She let the items fall to the ballroom floor and she felt the cold tiles under her bare feet.

She let her hand rest against the fogged up shower door before entering. Syaoran opened up his eyes as he heard the door click back into place.

He narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't hide the heat clouding his vision, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked innocently, "I'm washing off and distressing."

"Distressing, huh?" he managed to get out, his voice rough.

He took in her naked form and followed her suit. He didn't let himself think about the consequences and shook off his indecision.

He still looked angry, but it only aroused Sakura more. She liked her men to be strong and powerful. She put her hand upon his chest as he shoved her up against the bathroom wall.

"You will regret this later," he gritted out.

"Probably," she shrugged, "But right now I don't care. So stop talking.

She pressed her lips hard against his and he let out a moan, "Gladly."

(I know what you guys are thinking. Moshi-san is rushing the relationship! No, I'm not. They have not relationship. This was just sex and they aren't in love. So, blah!)

* * *

Eriol smirked to himself. It had been a little over a half an hour and he didn't see the two hackers emerge from the public bathroom. He guessed they were doing anything but talking out their problems.

He shook his head and put his attention back to the computer screens in front of him. One of his programmers, Yamazaki Takashi, was working on their current problem- systems all over the country were shutting down with a rapid pace.

Yamazaki was an average looking guy with spiky, black hair and coffee colored eyes. He was dressed in comfortable clothes that consisted of a pair of worn jeans and a blue tee shirt that said, "Did You Know…"

"Eriol, I can't seem to trace the location. This guy is really good. Every time I think I'm getting close I get redirected to yet another area," the spiky headed programmer commented, "You know back in the BC times…"

A curly headed brunette smacked him across the head before he could finish his sentence, "Yamazaki we do not have time for another of your stories."

Chiharu's desk was next to the storyteller. She was a short brunette who had her hair curled into two pigtails. She was dressed similar to Yamazaki, but wore a tighter pink shirt and tighter jeans. Her amber eyes were filled with disgust as she stared at her companion.

"Hey, I'm just trying to lighten up the mood, Chiharu. We are in some serious shit here. Our systems could be next. We have our generators, but they will only get us so far," the young male commented as he rubbed the back of his head.

Eriol turned to another of his trusted computer geniuses, "What do you think, Naoko?"

"Things are going to get ugly and soon. He is not only targeting computer systems now. He is also going after cell towers. Our phones will soon be null and void," Naoko replied pushing her glasses back into place. Her russet colored hair was cut short and her under her glasses were a pair of brown eyes.

"Have we located the other radio systems? The ones that do not use the regular towers?"

"We are working on it, but it's difficult. Those air waves haven't been used for years now," she replied as she turning back to her monitor. There was a map of the country on it showing the decreasing electricity.

Eriol ran a head through his black hair in frustration. "Why can't we lock this bastard down?"

"He's just better than we are at the moment, but we'll get him, Eriol. Don't sweat over it," Chiharu comforted.

"I'm trying not too, but…" Eriol cut off his sentence as the power to their building suddenly cut off. They were thrown into darkness and the programmers and hackers all started to panic a little bit.

"Was that him?" Eriol questioned as he tried to locate his companions in the dark.

"No sir. Someone on the outside cut the power lines to our building," Naoko said as she searched around for the generator button. She pressed it desperately but nothing happened, "This even found the generators and disconnected them. We have to assume that who ever did this is now in the building."

Eriol knew that the programmers wouldn't be able to protect themselves. They could easily take down a bad guy over the computer, but as for physical conflict...

"I'm going to lock this part of the building down. If I'm not back in an hour go out the secret passage and don't come looking for me."

"But, Eriol-" Chiharu said, her tone full of worry.

"No buts. I can take care of myself. You guys know that," he said pulling out his gun from beneath his pants.

"We know that, Eriol, but still be careful," Naoko said as she watched him creep out the door and lock it before him. She turned to the others and shouted, "You heard what he said. Get prepared. Trying to salvage your work and put it on your jump drives. Destroy everything else. We don't need this bastards getting our lives work! Then pack up your things and be prepared to flee and fight."

Naoko nodded at Yamazaki and he then nodded at Chiharu. Eriol might have thought they would be useless in this situation, but they were prepared for the battle. They also had some tricks up their sleeves. They wouldn't stay locked in this room and let Eriol do all of the fighting.

Chiharu reached under her desk and pushed a button that opened up a secret compartment under her desk. Inside were three guns and several knives. There was also a red button. She pressed it and it sent out a silent alarm warning the others in the building of the intrusion. It also kicked in the secret cameras that were battery operated.

Naoko pulled out a hand held device and turned it on. When it booted up there was a picture of the intruders, "Oh, shit."

"Who are they, Naoko?" her friend pondered, worry lacing through her voice.

"Bounty hunters."

There was suddenly complete silence in the room.

* * *

Back in the shower room, Sakura was trying to locate her clothing. Needless to say it was difficult to do in the dark.

"Shit," she cursed as she stubbed her toe on the side of a sink.

She could hear Syaoran behind her trying to locate the rest of his clothing as well. She had just had the best sex of her life and yet she couldn't let her self think about it.

She didn't know why they were so powerful together. They could barely carry on a conversation without the other person getting pissed. It must have been all of the adrenaline from the car chase, she told herself.

"There must be something really wrong," Syaoran whispered in her ear.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. She hadn't even heard him come up behind her, "Why do you say that? This is just a power outage?"

"There is never just a power outage here. We have some of the best computer experts in the world here who created a pretty powerful generator system. Plus, the silent alarm just went off."

"But, I didn't hear anything," she said as she managed to get the rest of her clothing on.

"That's why it's called a silent alarm," he said sarcastically.

"But, you obviously heard it, dumb ass," she countered.

He didn't reply. He just grabbed her arm and lead her to one of the bathroom stalls.

"I guess we are back to our previous relationship. You shove me around and then tell me nothing," she bit out, trying to shake his grip.

He ignored her and bent down to push a button under the toilet. It opened up a secret compartment in the wall above the stall. Inside were weapons, flashlights, and various other electronic devices.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Just what the hell is this place and who do you work for?"

"We work for whoever will pay us."

"Well that just explains everything," she said in an exasperated tone of voice, "You know what? I'm tired of being in the dark all of the time and I'm not trying to be funny."

She walked out of the stall in a huff and managed to reach the bathroom's main door. She reached for the knob, but then was shoved to the ground.

"What the fuc-" she screamed out as bullets rained through the room.

She had smacked her elbow against the floor and she instantly felt a bruise forming. She was really getting tired of being shot at. She opened her eyes and saw Syaoran pressing his body up against the wall next to the bathroom door.

It was now smeared with bullet holes. He looked at her and mouth out, "Do not move."

"As if I would want to," she whispered back, "Give me a weapon."

He paused for a moment and then hesitantly pushed a gun across the floor towards her, "Don't shot yourself."

She glared at him and cocked the gun.

A few seconds past without a sound, but then they heard a rustling noise at the back of the bathroom.

Both of their heads whipped forward to look at the back of the room. They saw one of the vents on the ceiling be removed and then a head popped down, "Syaoran, are you there?"

"Yamazaki?"

"Yeah, it's me. Hurry up. Eriol, Chiharu and Rika have almost got the situation under control."

"Just what the fuck is going on?" Syaoran gritted out as he grabbed Sakura's arm and lead her to the vent.

"Jeez, can I lead myself for a change?" she whined as she stumbled behind him.

Syaoran stopped under the vent and turned to Sakura, "You are important to me."

She stopped and looked at his face. He was completely serious. "I need you. You are the only link we have to this guy."

Her face fell. Of course he was only worried about the Wizard. Why was she so disappointed? He didn't matter to her. He was just a means to an end. He was keeping her alive. They had had meaningless sex and nothing more.

He bent down as if to give her a boost up the vent. She watched the other male put his hands down to help her up. She hesitate but then placed her foot into Syaoran's palm and then grasped the other males hands. She was lifted up into the vent and then looked down at Syaoran.

"How are you going to get up here?"

"I'm not," he said as he started walking towards the bathroom door.

"I thought the situation was all ready being taken care of? Where are you going?"

He didn't answer her and she cursed, "Fucker."

She turned her back and started to crawl away from the hole. Why should she care if he got himself killed? Yamazaki covered the vent and followed Sakura.

"Don't worry about him. He can take care of himself."

"I could really care less," she commented as she crept through the vent system, "Where exactly are we going?"

"To the main computer room where it's safe."

"So, you're just going to lock me away? I don't think so. Take me to where Syaoran is going."

"No way. Syaoran would kill me, plus you are the one those bounty hunters are after."

"Bounty hunters?"

"Yeah, Wizard must have hired them to take care of you, because they got here pretty fast. They shut down out systems and our backups. Luckily we are genius or else we would all be dead right now. Did you know that the word genius was created because…"

She cut him off, "Do you know where they are?"

"I'm not leading you there," he replied sternly.

But just as Sakura was about to argue a bullet flew through the vent, "Guess I don't need you to tell me. They are below us."

* * *

Eriol had his back flat against a wall. He was hiding in a small out cove where a door to one of their offices was.

"You might as well give up now. You are stuck and there is nowhere to go," a mocking, female voice came out.

"Yeah, I bet you would just love that," he countered smoothly as he took another shoot at the two bounty hunters.

They easily dodged the bullet and the light haired female decided to take charge, "Just give us the girl. There is no reason to put the others in any more danger."

He took another shot at them and she murmured, "I guess that was a no."

The two hunters were both crouched down and shielding themselves in two other out coves in the hallway. They were communicating silently with their facial features and just as the dark haired hunter went to make a move they heard a loud crash.

"OW! Damn it!"

In the middle of the room was a whining Sakura. She was rubbing her butt and pouting. She had accidentally fallen through the ceiling. Yamazaki was looking down at her in disbelief, a sweat drop appearing upon his forehead.

The two hunters took this distraction as an advantage and the dark haired hunter nodded at her partner before descended down the hallway, but just as she did she heard a voice behind her, "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

She felt a gun pressed to her back and she paused for a moment. She then swung to smash her hand against the face of the attacker, but he was faster than her and he slammed her to the ground.

Confusion was instantly written upon her features as she looked at the male on top of her, "Syao-"

The hunter's voice was cut off when her partner tried to go to her aid. Before the light haired hunter could even take a step an electric current stunned her. She instantly fell to the ground.

Behind her stood Rika and Chiharu. They sent a grin towards Eriol who merely shook his head as he came out from the out cove. He walked to her crumbled female and easily lifted her up on his arms. He turned towards Syaoran and raised his eyebrows.

Syaoran was letting the hunter up without a struggle and questioning her, "Meilin? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, cousin," she argued placing her gun back in her belt.

"Damn, damn and more damn," a moan came out.

Syaoran looked towards Sakura and rolled his eyes, "I thought I told you-"

"You are not the boss of me or haven't you figured that out by now? As I see it, you need me, so that would make me in charge of you. Without me, you have nothing. Now can you kindly explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"Yeah, I would like to know that too, Syaoran. You know helping out a felon is abiding, right?" Meilin asked.

"I don't even know where to begin."

"I hate to interrupt this lovely family reunion, but don't you think we should be helping your partner out," Eriol commented.

Meilin's face fell, "Poor Tomoyo. She never knew what hit her."

"Sorry, we just couldn't trust you guys," Naoko said as she ran a hand through her brown locks.

"Obviously, we thought you were the bad guys since you were shooting up our company," Chiharu said, trying to defend herself and her companions.

"We were sent here by two of our most trusted tippers. They told us to track down the vehicle in the garage and the rest was easy."

"Easy?" Syaoran questioned sarcastically.

"Yes, easy. Tomoyo is a genius when it comes to security systems, but this is beside the point. I really need to figure out what the hell is going on here, but first let's try to wake Tomoyo up.

Eriol started down the hallway with the fallen woman in his arms, "First we turn our systems back on then we help the hunter."

"Eriol. That might be a problem," Naoko replied.

"And why is that?"

"Because he has gotten to our computer systems. We tried to salvage as much as possible, but there wasn't a lot left. The phones are completely gone as well. We are still working on the radios. We will be able to turn back on the lights, but as for everything else…"

Sakura quietly followed the talented group in front of her, but didn't comment. Syaoran could practically hear the wheels turning in her head, but said nothing.

As they headed towards the main computer room a flash of light appeared. Suddenly all of the computer monitors turned on and illuminated the room.

On the screen was a video of some of the most predominate monuments of the United States-the White House, the Statue of Liberty, the Liberty Bell, and Mount Rushmore. There was patriotic music playing in the background and then suddenly one by one the monuments started to blow up.

The room erupted into chaos. Syaoran swung towards Sakura who went pale. "It's a fire sale."

For the second time that night, everyone in the room went deadly silent.

**Q and A Section**

**Q:** Wow. You really should be proud of yourself. Three chapters in a week! How'd you do it?

**A:** Har har. You know it's not like I don't update.

**Q:** It just takes you years to do it.

**A:** Sometimes! I'm a busy person! Anyways. It was easier said than done. I had all ready had the third chapter of Full Moon all ready written. All I had to do what upload it. I also had half of Summer Heat all ready. This chapter for Firewall was the only one I had to write from scratch.

**Q:** Well, we are proud of you nonetheless. So, what exactly is a fire sale?

**A:** I'm going to use a direct quote from the movie, which I don't own, but it explains it so well. "It's a three-step systematic attack on the entire national infrastructure. Okay, step one: take out all the transportation. Step two: the financial base and telecoms. Step three: You get rid of all the utilities. Gas, water, electric, nuclear. Pretty much anything that's run by computers which... which today is almost everything. So that's why they call it a fire sale, because everything must go."

**Q:** But transportation, the banks and the utilities weren't taken out!

**A:** Um, I don't know if you noticed, but they didn't have power for a long time. A lot can happen while you are in the dark for an hour. You will find out about it in the next chapter. So, don't worry.

**Q:** Do you think that you are rushing Sakura and Syaoran's relationship?

**A:** Not really because at this moment they don't have a relationship. It was just sex. They are attracted to each other and in an intense situation. All of the senses are heightened when you adrenaline is pumping. People keep saying I'm a rushing things, but I'm really not. This is still the first day and all of this crap has happened.

**Q:** But, it seems like Syaoran doesn't even really like Sakura.

**A:** He is a complicated person as Eriol hinted at. He isn't much of a people person. Plus, Sakura really isn't herself yet. She's still scared and who wouldn't be? She lost her home and almost her life several times. We will start seeing the more confident and less whiny Sakura very soon.

**Q:** Are you still worried about the review count?

**A:** Not really. I'm kind of over it. I'm just writing for my own pleasure now. I like to have reviews, but it's okay if I don't get the amount I'm happy with.

**Q:** What do you say to the readers who dislike the Q and A section?

**A:** Don't read it, I guess. I really enjoy writing this section because it not only clears up things, but it also helps me. I keep these questions in mind and it helps me make my story clearer. I sit down and ask myself… will people really understand what is going on and if it is no then I try to explain it. I'm really just trying to help people out. Also, I've finally figured out how to insert lines and stuff, so my story and my Q and A section can be completely separate.

**Q:** Is there anything else you use this section for?

**A:** I use this section to address people's comments, reviews and questions.

**Q:** Any other things you would like to address?

**A:** As usual, I do not know when I will update any of my other fanfics… and I think I've solved my short chapters problem… as you can tell my newest chapters for all of my fanfics have been considerably longer. So….yeah, please don't complain. I'm trying my best to please everyone. The ending was kind of rushed, but I just really wanted to get this chapter done and posted.


End file.
